Power of the Mind Part 1
by Razor Ramone
Summary: Master Vile unleashed a plan to destroy the Power Rangers. He did not count on help from Sentinel Knight and the enlistment of some old friends. Old faces resurface. Who? Read on.


Terra and her evil family sat on their thrones, looking angry.

"All those Rangers mess up our plans time after time. What can be done to stop them?" said Terra.

"Let _me_ take a whack at destroying them." said Thrax.

"_You?!_" said Terra. "You couldn't beat the power rangers if _they_ had their hands tied behind their backs."

"Could so."

"Could not."

"Could so."

"Could not."

"Could so."

"Could n-"

"SILENCE!" commanded Lord Zedd.

"Right." said Rita. "The pointless bickering is getting us nowhere."

"What say you, grandpa?" asked Thrax.

"I say go for it. Couldn't possibly do any worse." said Master Vile.

Thrax laughed. "I'll show you, little sister. I'll show you all. And I'm taking some of your putties."

Back on Earth, the B team rangers are called to the Hartford Command Center.

"What's up?" asked Aisha.

"It appears that there is a new monster on the loose." said Andrew.

"We're on it." said Madison.

"It's Morphin Time!" Said Aisha as she pulled out her morpher. "Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Samurai Storm!" said Cam. "Ranger Form!"

"Wild Access!" said Merrick.

"Time for Time Force!" said Jen.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Madison.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" said Connor.

The Rangers came on the scene and there stood the newest monster. He looked like a Triceratops with three drills instead of three horns and glowing red eyes.

"Welcome, Rangers." he said. "I am Tri-Scare-Atops and I will be drilling you a new one today."

"Yeah?" said Aisha. "Just try it."

"But first, say hello to my little friends!"

T-Putties came down from out of nowhere. All of a sudden, their hands formed into weapons.

"Let's play!" said Aisha. "Power Daggers!"

"Lunar Cue!"

"Chrono Saber!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

Cam pulled out his Samurai Saber and Madison pulled out her Magi Staff.

The rangers went to town on the putties. Madison blasted some putties with her mystic water power, but then she got surrounded by a gang of putties that had turned their hands into giant ball-looking weapons. These weapons kind of resembled big, gray boxing gloves.

"So that's how you want to do this?" asked Madison. "Fine. Mystic Force Fighters!"

The T-putties all stood back in surprise as red boxing gloves appeared on her hands.

"What? It's only fair. Let's go!"

Madison started turning into a boxing pro as she walloped all those T-Putties that had tried to overwhelm her.

"Yeah!" she said as they disappeared. "Float like a Mystic Racer, sting like a bee."

"Yes, yes. _Very_ amusing." said Tri-Scare-Atops. "You all beat the T-Putties. Big whoop. Try me on for size."

The big monster rushed the rangers and drilled all of them with his three horns and then he laughed.

"Give up now and save yourselves further pain and humiliation."

"I'm sorry." said Aisha. "You must not know who we are. Allow me to tell you; we're the Power Rangers!"

"La ti da." said the monster. "You're still dead meat to me."

"Tri-Scare-Atops!" said Thrax, from on top of a hill. "Do _not_ fail."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Each one of the rangers took their weapons and laid into Tri-Scare-Atops.

He screamed. "Ouch!"

The rangers took turns, going two-by-two as they jumped up and kicked him.

Tri-Scare-Atops got up and got mad as he shot drill shaped lasers at the rangers.

The ground exploded and the rangers went flying.

"Whoa!" they said.

"Now you see that _I'm_ the big dino around here."

"Um…no." said Connor.

Connor leapt up and struck him with his Tyranno Staff.

Cam and Jen took this as a cue and attacked in the same manner with their respective blades.

"Come ON!" shouted Thrax.

"Just sit tight and enjoy the show, Thrax." said Aisha. "_You're_ next!"

"I'd like to see that."

"Ask and ye shall receive." said Aisha as she came after him.

Thrax and Aisha did battle. He tried to blast her, but she did some acrobatics and dodged him.

Back down below, the rest of the rangers were fighting with Tri-Scare-Atops.

"I shall fossilize you and then crush you all into dust!"

"So do it already and shut up." said Cam.

"No, _you_ shut up."

"Why don't we _make_ you shut up." said Connor as he struck him again.

Cam, Connor, Madison, Merrick and Jen struck him all at once.

He screamed in pain.

Meanwhile, Thrax tried to spear Aisha with his Z Scepter, but Aisha dodged and Thrax fell off the hill.

He landed with a thump and the blade part of his scepter fell within inches of his face.

Aisha did a backflip off the hill and in front of Thrax.

"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about.

"Ow!" said Thrax said as he got up.

Cam and Jen each sliced off one of Tri-Scare-Atops horns and then Merrick called out to Aisha.

"Hey, Aisha. You wanna finish him off?"

"With pleasure." she said as she nailed Tri-Scare-Atops scare in the middle horn.

He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"This isn't over." said Thrax. He grabbed his Z scepter tightly and fired at where the monster lay.

The monster's body was hit with what looked like red lightning.

"Grow!"

Tri-Scare-Atops grew several feet.

"It's the return of the dinosaur." he said as he laughed.

"Deal with _that_ one, power punks." said Thrax.

"Spencer." said Aisha. "Little help."

The Overdrive zords and the Rescue Runners came in and formed their respective Megazords.

The DriveMax Megazord came equipped to the fight with the Drill Driver already attached; Aisha, Cam, Madison, Connor and Jen got in the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Merrick got in the cockpit of the newly formed Flashpoint Megazord.

"Let's go to work, y'all." said Aisha.

"You've got one drill. I've got _three_!"

"Oh good. You can count." said Aisha. "That means you'll be able to count how many bruises we're fixin' to leave all over your backside."

"Just try it!" said Tri-Scare-Atops. He swung his mighty tail and made an impact on both Megazords.

"You over-sized Jackson's Chameleon!" said Merrick. "You're about to become an endangered species!"

"Silence!" said Tri-Scare-Atops as he fired his drill-shaped lasers at the Flashpoint Megazord. Merrick went down.

"We got him." said Jen.

The DriveMax Megazord struck him and cut off his nose horn.

"My beautiful horn!" he cried out in pain. "You're going to pay!"

"Step up!" said Connor.

The DriveMax Megazord sliced off Tri-Scare-Atops' left horn.

By this time, Tri-Scare-Atops was getting mad.

"Oh look, you guys." said Madison. "He's a unicorn."

Tri-Scare-Atops readied his body like a bull and the charged at the rangers.

The DriveMax Megazord was knocked to the ground.

"We gotta get up." said Aisha.

Merrick had already gotten up by now and was looking pretty mad.

"You're gonna pay!"

The Flashpoint Megazord grabbed Tri-Scare-Atops by his remaining horn with one hand and started punching him in the face with the other. Merrick just pounded the crap out of his face repeatedly.

When Merrick stopped and took his hand off the horn, it came off in his hand.

"Oops." said Merrick, sounding not at all sorry.

"No!" he cried. "I'm horn-less!"

"And finished!" said the Rangers as they finished him off with their drill.

"I'm….extinct!" he said as he was destroyed.

Back on the moon, Thrax was looking most peeved.

"Aargh!" he screamed.

Terra laughed at him. "Told you so."

"Shut up. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Actually, Thrax." said Master Vile suddenly, "It's _my_ turn. I'll show you kids how it's supposed to be done."

"What are you going to do, dad?" asked Rita.

"Yes. What do you have planned, Vile?" asked Lord Zedd.

"Something a little less obvious than anything that any of you have ever done before. Whenever any of you have attacked in the past, you have done it with no subtlety whatsoever. Big mistake. You have to slip in under the radar, away from the Rangers' detection.

"Oh _this_ I would like to see." said Lord Zedd.

"Very well."

"What's the plan, pop?" asked Rito.

"I am sending down a monster called 'Virus'…"

"So far it looks like the same we always do." said Zedd.

"Quiet, Zedd. Don't interrupt. I am sending Virus into the morphing grid to destroy it _and_ the Power Rangers from the inside out."

Master Vile laughed maniacally.

"Brilliant!" said Rita.

"Genius." said Lord Zedd.

"The best part of this whole plan." said Master Vile. "Is that they will _never_ see it coming."

"Let's see those power retards handle that." said Terra.

Master Vile pointed his little staff towards the Earth and fired a red light from it.

Back on Earth, Virus was standing in the Universal Morphing Grid.

Virus giggled.

Back on the moon, Master Vile turned back to Terra.

"Terra." said Master Vile.

"Yes, grandfather." answered Terra, obediently.

"Send down another of your monsters or something to distract the Rangers while Virus begins his dirty work."

"Right away. Finster!"

"Yes?"

"Send down a batch of T-putties."

"Right away, your highness."

"Hey, Sarah. Do you want me to lend you some Tengas as well." asked Rito.

"Yes, that would be nice. And the name is _Terra_, you nitwit."

"Daddy's little girl." laughed Zedd.

"Zen-Aku. I'm also sending you and you alone to give the rangers some problems."

"As you wish." said Zen-Aku as he bowed.

Back on Earth, Aisha and company were walking back in the Mansion, exhausted.

"Big battle?" asked Adam.

"Very." said Aisha.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" asked Merrick.

As if on cue, Spencer walked in with a tray of finger sandwiches. Both the A and B teams grabbed at the tray quick as the eye could see and Spencer was left with an empty tray.

"My goodness! I'm lucky not to have lost a finger. I guess I'll go whip up something else."

Spencer left the room in a hurry and the Overdrive Trackers began to chirp.

"Let's go guys!" said Mack.

The rangers slid down the poles in a hurry and came to Andrew Hartford's side.

"What's new, dad?" asked Mack.

"Zen-Aku is back. And this time he's brought a gang of T-putties with him."

"We're on it." said Ronny.

"Hold on, just a second…" said Andrew as he looked at the screen a little closer.

"What's that big black swarm, there?" asked Will.

Upon realizing what it was, Mack said, "Tengas!"

Mack went back upstairs and asked Adam and the other A team to come too.

Adam, Bridge, Xander, Tori, and Kira followed Mack back downstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Adam.

"Zen-Aku, T-Putties and a swarm of Tengas." said Andrew.

"We're gonna need you guys to help." said Mack.

"We're there." said Kira.

Once the Overdrive Rangers got to the scene of the problem on their team vehicles and the A team had teleported there, there was Zen-Aku and the Putties just waiting for them.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mack.

"Ready!" answered the Overdrive Rangers.

"Ready?" asked Adam.

"Ready!" answered everyone else.

"Operation Overdrive! Overdrive Accelerate!"

"It's Morphin Time! Mastodon!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder! Power up!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

Mack ran at Zen-Aku and attacked. The rest of the Overdrive Rangers started fighting the T-Putties.

"I see Zen-Aku and the T-Putties." said Adam. "But where's the Tengas?"

Suddenly, the previously perched Tengas came flying from out of the trees.

"You _had_ to ask." said Kira. "You just _had_ to ask!"

"Yes, he did." said Tori. "Good thing. I could use a work out after those finger sandwiches."

The Tengas attacked the Rangers.

"Disgusting." said Xander. "Stupid, overgrown crows!"

"Power Ax!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Magi Staff: Axe Mode!"

Tori pulled out her ninja sword and Bridge pulled out his Delta Blasters.

Meanwhile, Zen-Aku took his Sword of Darkness and stuck into the ground.

"I don't even need that right now." he said. He took his flute out, played some notes and then made it expand into a large blade. "Crescent Blade"

"Whoa!" said Mack.

Zen-Aku started whirling his blade and then said "Crescent Wave!" and fired upon Mack.

Mack went flying.

"Didn't see that coming. Drive Lance!"

His weapon materialized in his hands.

Zen-Aku and Mack dueled.

Meanwhile, the Overdrive Rangers finished off the T-Putties and the A-Team finished off the Tengas.

"Game over." said Adam.

Zen-Aku just laughed.

Suddenly, both sets of rangers found their suits and weapons de-materialize before their eyes (picture the scene in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie where the same thing happened; it's the same thing here).

"What the-?" said Tori.

"Hey!" said Kira.

"You see, Rangers? This was a trap. And you rangers with no brains walked right into it." said Zen-Aku.

Suddenly, Master Vile could be seen on the field.

Terra and her family will reign supreme!" said Zen-Aku. He laughed some more and then disappeared.

"I can't believe it!" said Adam.

"Your end is now, Power Rangers and there's _nothing_ that you can do about it." said Master Vile as he laughed and teleported away too.

"Come on, everyone." said Mack. "Let's get back to the mansion."

"How?" said Bridge.

"We teleported here." said Xander.

"We have no way back." said Tori.

"We can hoof it." said Adam.

"No need." said Mack. "Spencer. Send the S.H.A.R.C. immediately."

When all the rangers got back to the mansion, they looked downhearted.

"What's wrong?" asked Aisha.

"We have no powers?" said Mack.

"What?" asked Madison.

"Our powers are gone." said Adam. "I don't know how, but all of a sudden, our suits…our weapons, they all disappeared in front of us."

"I'm sure Terra and company did something to you then." said Aisha. "I'm sure _we_ can still morph if we need to. Let's try it"

"It's Morphin Time!" said Aisha but nothing happened.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Wild Access!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"Time for Time Force!"

But as Aisha, Cam, Merrick, Madison, Connor and Jen tried, nothing happened.

"What?" wondered Aisha.

"Aisha." said Adam.

"What?"

"There's worse news than this."

"What is it? What's wrong?

"Master Vile…has returned."

Mack, Adam and the others went down to the Command Center to see Mr. Hartford.

"Something's wrong with the morphing grid." said Andrew.

"We know. Our powers left us." said Rose.

"Everything." said Ronny.

"Your suits?"

"_Everything_." said Will.

"Now what do we do?" asked Dax.

"Now I figure out what the problem is."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"Sentinel Knight!" said Rose.

"No need to look for the problem, Mr. Hartford. I've already found it. It's a monster."

"How?" asked Rose.

"It's inside the morphing grid."

"Great!" said Will.

"So how are we going to stop him?"

"I've assembled a team with temporary powers. I've also assembled a team to help work on the outside."

In walked Damon, Ethan, Hayley and Kat and Cam coming right behind them.

"Also some friends are teleporting in."

Sure enough, it looked like an Aquation Ranger was coming in. He was joined by two familiar faces.

"Alpha 5?" asked Adam.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi. We must fix the problem quickly." said Alpha.

"And, let me introduce the leader of this new expedition."

"Billy?" asked Adam.

"Hello. Nice to see everyone."

End of Part 1


End file.
